It has been reported that IV-type allergic reaction is greatly responsible for the pathopoiesis of refractory diseases such as refractory asthma, chronic hepatitis and nephrotic syndrome. To cure these refractory diseases, immunosuppressive agents, a typical example of which is asteroid drug, are used. However, the use of the immunosuppressive agents is limited, inevitably because of their strong side effects.